


Played like a Game

by The_Pocky_Princess



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boyfriends, Casual, Cuddles, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Freckles, Games, Geeks, Grinding, Horny Teenagers, Jean being a twit, M/M, Masturbation, Messy, Smut, clothed, half clothed, make out, nerds, sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pocky_Princess/pseuds/The_Pocky_Princess
Summary: Currently a stand-alone fic but might become a mini series on these complete nerds.it's not out outright smut, but lots of messy make-outs and happy accidents.God I love these two... :')





	

"Oh for fucks sake!"

That's probably the 27th match Jean has lost in a row, and though he constantly blames it on a camping sniper somewhere in the game map, Marco can't help but think his boyfriend is maybe just a bit rubbish at this game, and not willing to admit it yet. Even with the tawny haired boy getting angry on the floor; Marco can't help but break a little grin. 

His boyfriend is laid ever so gracefully across one pillow; stuffed under his crotch and thighs, and another under his bare elbows from where he's draped across the floor, eyes staring up ahead at the wide screen across from the sofa- of which Marco has draped himself across. He just about fits anyway, but it's a nice enough spot to both watch Jean get annihilated by campers in his game, and to admire the small, pert ass of his boyfriend.  
And those legs, damn.

"Startin' to think you're just a bit shit, love." Marco speaks up, with a knowing little smile on his features. he keeps his eyes resting on the bright screen of his DS however, paying a little more attention to his current Final 4 battle, which unlike Jean, he appears to be winning.

"Oh shut up- I'm not shit! This little fucker just won't stop camping-- piece of shit--" Jean grumbles with an angry growl, clearly getting agitated from the way his hair is stuck up in a million off angles. Tousled from having annoyed hands run through his and push it back from his face. He stays fixated on the screen as the match restarts; he hasn't paid much attention to Marco for a little while now, and while Freckles is also amused by his game- the view from his sofa perch is quite distracting.   
In more ways than one.

Marco sighs, eyes now resting back on the lithe form of his lean boyfriend, who's intensive button mashing is filling the room with low lying noise as Marco sets his colourful DS aside out of the way. He'd gotten bored with the game; he prefers messing with his boyfriend.

With Jean distracted; Marco takes a few moments to himself to watch from his higher perk, take note of how every flick and mash of the buttons on his controller makes his entire body shift a little- how Jean must be so almost grinding on that damn pillow under him, even in his skinnies he's gotta be feeling that. Or maybe he's too into the game to really feel it at all-  
And it's at this point Marco realizes the half chub now seated in his own skinnies isn't moving anywhere. He glances down at the annoying tent in his lap, trying to readjust with some quite shuffles of his hand, but nothing really disguised it.

He looks back up at Jean only when the boy lets out this almost comically gay growl- somewhere between something sexual, and pure frustration, and Marco raises his eyebrows high. A smirk crawls onto his usually angelic features, and suddenly he's aware of how he can get to his boyfriend.

Jean at this point is biting his tongue to try and hold back his internal need to scream in frustration- he kept getting shot down by this camping bastard- and was completely unaware of the larger boy crawling up and hovering over him on all fours- careful not to put any weight on the pillow under his form, or touch Jean. He wanted to shock him, give no indication he was here for a moment, watch him closely.

He leans down until he's beside Jean's ear,  
"Player two has joined the game..." He hums, and Jean shudders- both out of shock of the sudden closeness he has to Marco, and from the low tone of Marco's voice. he quirks an eyebrow; side-glancing the brunette over his shoulder, though it's only for a second as he attempts to stay focused.  
"Shit Marco- didn't hear you come down here."

"Mm, sorry love...I was watching you. You're so cute when you're angry." He purrs, nuzzling the side of Jean's mop beside his ear, and continues the gentle press to the back of his neck- placing some kisses across the pale skin poking out the top of his vest, right where his neck meets the gentle slope of his shoulders and back.

Jean almost whimpers at the soft touches, but he restrains the sound- he has to stay on this.  
"Hah, can never keep eyes off me, can you?" He grins, but the smile is quite literally wiped off his face when Marco bites a mark into the back of his neck, right on a sensitive little spot he knows Jean can't handle-  
He moans, pitchy and loud from the suddenness of the touch, and can't help arching himself into his pillows. Marco's hands grace the curve his body creates; and the freckled boy settles himself on the tops of Jean's thighs quite comfortably. Here at least, his tent can rub up against the crease of Jean's ass in those goddamn ripped jeans.  
He shudders at that too; looking back over his shoulder the best he can.

"H-Hey- Pent up a little huh?"

"S'watching the way you shiver...playing with the buttons..." Marco mumbles against his skin, kisses and bites marking up the back and sides of Jean's neck more insistently, until his hands are pulling at the smaller boy, trying to pull his body upward- closer, closer to him.

Jean gives it, arching himself upward a little, still attempting to keep concentration on his game (which, as you might expect, wasn't working) while Marco is busier grinding himself down into the crease of Jean's annoyingly tight pants. It's good friction- but it's not really enough, and his hands are soon pulling at Jean's skinnies, desperately working them down off his ass until they're tangled around his knees, but Marco doesn't even care- hand working under his boxers to grope at Jean's plush ass, pull at him and growl against the exposed spots on his back.

At this point Jean isn't even paying attention to his game- his face is down against a pillow and he's whimpering all sorts of dirty praises toward his boyfriend- begging for more of his touches, appreciating the broad hands that tug at pale skin and the way Marco is curling the tent of his hardness right into where Marco know's his hole is hidden under his boxers.

"M-Marco-- fu- haah- Okay b-babe-" he stutters between pants, and Marco's grinning wildly above him.

It's when he bites down at the soft spot on Jean's neck again that the smaller boy caves, whimpering and shaking under Marco's hands- Marco who is purring hot comments into his ear- how good he looks, how he shakes and his little sounds, so many words of encouragement between bites and lathing his tongue over the bruising spots left behind.

Honestly jean is more than a little broken under his boyfriend; and it shows.  
Marco drags off his own jeans in pursuit of closer contact, pressing him into Jean's ass after tugging the back of his boxers down just enough to reach; and his fingers ghost over the hidden hole between his cheeks when Jean gives this sudden lurk- and his body seems to suddenly tense together with a loud whimper.

Marco pauses, looking mildly worried, and leans over his boyfriend in an attempt to find his face.  
"Jean? Love? You alright?"

He gets a muffled sound in response, as Jean slowly removes his face from the cushion it'd been hidden in, bright red all over and eyes hazed up.  
"Haaah...y-yeah..." he mumbles, panting with tongue out between open lips.

Marco pulls back a little; slowly rolls his lanky boyfriend over- and oh what a sight.

Jean's blushed right down his neck and chest; spread across the messed up pillow arrangement he'd been upon this entire time, still in his boxers and jeans remaining at his knees...  
But his boxers were soaked; an evident dark patch in the blue material where his dick is still pressed up against it, and his eyes slip shut with a loud moan when Marco investigates further.

"You came just from that?" He questions, but he's smiling like the dork he is, and he can't help but giggle,"I think you're pent up, love..." He adds, leaning down to smother his blushing ball of a boyfriend half to death to make up for it all.

 

Neither of them realized Jean had, for the 28th time, lost the match.


End file.
